


Devour

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Besides humans are interesting, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, He's like let's give this contract thing a try, He's still a mystery even to me, My meal might taste better, No Smut, Perhaps an offspring of a god and a demon, Sebastian previously went by Silas, Victorian era, demon's first contract, young demon Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: An alternative version of how the contract was formed.





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy, please kudo and comment! Please forgive any mistakes, I've stared at this doc for way too long.  
There is character death, but it is not Ciel or Sebastian so I didn't check mark that warning.  
Find me on tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

Cerulean eyes widened as they observed their surroundings. It suddenly all made sense and the thought of what his fate was to be terrified him. He didn’t understand why he was bathed and shaved all over when he first arrived. He assumed it was a cruel way of torturing and humiliating him before his throat would surely be slit or he’d be forced under water to meet his end. Instead they dressed him in little ruffled bloomers, bound him, and carried him to the dining hall. The table was filled with lavish dishes, gluttony at its finest. Wine glasses sparkled and fizzed. The only available surface was an impressive silver platter set in the center, large enough for Ciel to be placed on. He fought against the rope binding his arms behind his back and tried to kick out of the hold he was in. The captors laughed at his futile efforts as he was dropped onto the table. A halo of tart pomegranates, sweet grapes, and aged cheeses framed his head. Everyone closed in on him, cooing in delight as if he was a prized feast, perhaps he was. Someone stepped closer and drizzled honey on his face and chest. He flinched as some threatened to slip into his eyes, it dripped down his cheeks and made his hair stick to his neck. A man leaned in and licked his cheek, chuckling when Ciel shuddered.

“My, aren’t you a delicious little lamb,” he whispered. He stood up right and addressed the party guests. “Honored guests, tonight we have a very special treat! It wasn’t easy to get him here, but we have the pleasure of dining the Phantomhive heir. A true blue blood and at his prime no less!” The man gripped Ciel’s thigh. “It’s a shame he’s so tiny, but we wouldn’t want to over indulge and upset our stomachs anyways.” The crowd laughed, outright laughed, as if he wasn’t a human being counting the minutes until his demise. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone pick up a large knife and carving fork. He squirmed and tried to push himself up. It was useless, without his arms he didn’t have the strength to sit up. He cursed his frail body.

“Please, don’t,” Ciel whimpered as the metal prongs pierced his flesh and muscle. He screamed as the knife sliced deep into his thigh, taking out a small square chunk. “Please stop!” he cried, tears mixing with honey and sticking to his eyelashes. He remembered when he was little and chased his brother around in the garden. He had tripped and skinned his knees and hands on the stone walkway. He thought that was agony, he was wrong, so wrong. Each slice felt as painful as the first. A servant brought a fine China plate, which to Ciel’s horror, pieces of his flesh were placed upon. Even with knowing what to expect, something was very unsettling about seeing parts of his body disconnected from him, no matter how small they were. His eyes rolled back, he felt like he was going to be sick or have a heart attack, his chest heaved and lungs burned. He started to break out in a sweat when finally the cutting of his thighs came to a halt. He couldn’t stop his body from trembling even though each movement caused a jolt of pain through his nerves.

“We need to take a short break,” smiled the host. “We can’t overwhelm him, after all we want fresh meat, can’t have him expiring.” Ciel choked down a bitter laugh. That was the only reason he wasn’t dead yet? They were worried over ‘spoiled’ meat. The guests stepped away and mingled, some grabbing meat off the plate the host offered. A servant came into view, he wiped Ciel down with a wet washcloth. His ruby toned eyes were striking against the black, lacy mask that framed them. His raven black hair was odd for someone as pale as he, skin so pale it almost seemed devoid of any color. He was careful when the cloth came close to the open wounds, almost gentle. Ciel’s body tried to clot the wounds but they were so large, blood seeped onto his cream colored garment and stained the fabric crimson. At this rate he wasn’t sure how long he had left to be conscious.

“Please, you have to get me out of here,” Ciel tried. If anyone in this manor had a heart, maybe this man did. He seemed more caring than his captors had been, as if he would shatter under the man’s touch. The others had tossed him about like a rag doll and scrubbed his skin raw in the bath.

“Is is painful?” the servant deflected Ciel’s request. It wasn’t said in a mocking tone, more out of genuine curiosity. Gloved fingertips ghosted the edges of the wounds in something close to a caress.

“Very,” Ciel nodded. “I’ve never felt anything like it and I don’t want to again. They’re going to keep carving into me until I’m dead!” he bit his lip trying to stifle a sob. “Please, I need to escape, can you help me?” The man thought for a moment, he leaned next to Ciel’s ear.

“What would you offer me?” the husky voice tickled and made him shiver.

“How much do you want? Name your price, I will pay it!” he pleaded, eyes shining with hope.

“How much could a child like you have?” he chuckled and crossed his arms.

“A chi- I am sixteen and heir to my father’s company! In a few years I will take over for him, money is no object-“

“Ah, an heir? You wouldn’t happen to be Vincent Phantomhive’s son? The very son _he_ sold to this group of people…oh my, I apologize that was supposed to be classified information,” he placed a gloved finger over his thin lips.

“My father…you lie! I was not sold to these…these pigs!” Ciel spat. He could feel the anger building in his gut. Something flickered in the servant’s eyes, something fiery.

“What would _you_ bargain with? Would you give your soul?” his lips tugged into a mischievous smirk.

“My soul? What are you?” Ciel studied the man, he did look truly unearthly.

“Just someone who grants favors and in return devours souls,” he answered cryptically.

“So what? I make a deal, you get me out of here, and then you mercy kill me and claim your reward?”

“No dear,” he tsked, “nothing of the sort! Some of my kind would do that, but they’d miss a wonderful opportunity.” Ciel looked perplexed. “I can sense something in you, a greatness, you have so much more potential like an unripened fruit.”

“Then how long till you pluck me from the tree?” Ciel dared, it earned him a full smile, small fangs glistened.

“Yes, that is what I mean,” his pupils slit, “laughing in the face of death. Give me your soul and I’ll give you…five years, I think that seems fair.”

“Five years?” Ciel pondered.

“Five years is much more than one night,” he reminded him.

“Right…” he tried to move his legs, wincing when his wounds started bleeding again after finally clotting. “You break me out of here and get me safely-“

“All already part of the contract,” he interrupted. “I guarantee you five years, you have my protection for the full term. I will not let any external harm come to you, I will try my best to keep you healthy but I am not a god. If you catch a virus or something of that nature, I can only do so much. I will never leave your side, should you need any kind of assistance.”

“Seems like a lot of work just for one soul,” Ciel bit.

“For one like yours, it’s worth it. Besides, I find you interesting,” he tilted his head studying the boy. “Frankly, as boring as it was to observe these humans,” he glared at the guests still happily chattering away. “The fact it brought me to you, was worth it.” The host stepped closer, preparing for his next carving session.

“You have a deal, in five years you will devour my soul, now get me out of here!” he panicked. All the candles blew out, the room covered in darkness. Plates and glasses were dropped as winds rustled and the front door was torn open. By the time the candles were re-lit there was no sign of Ciel or the servant save for the mask he left behind.

*

“What is your name?” Ciel inquired as his new servant freed his arms. He unbound Ciel’s legs but continued to carry the boy.

“What would you like to call me?”

“You must have a name,” Ciel’s eyebrows shot up.

“I previously went by Silas, but that was another life. My identity is new and unblemished with you, you are to call me by whatever name you think suits.”

“Silas? Forest god huh?” Ciel wondered.

“Ah, I see you’re an educated human,” he smiled showing off his fangs. “Before, I was a bit antisocial with humans. They took my elusiveness and unusual appearance for a god who was there to check up on them. It was nice for the time being, but I’ve grown bored of viewing humans from afar.”

“You want to blend in with us? I couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of being treated and feared as a god.”

“You forget my life span is much longer than yours.”

“How long have you worked for the lord that was so graciously serving me to his guests?” the demon chuckled, he was finding his new and first master quite charming already.

“Long enough that I should have been named,” he replied.

“No one even asked? So rude!”

“I was simply ‘servant’ or ‘butler.’”

“That’s quite a step down from a god! Hmm…how about Sebastian?”

“It is a welcomed change. If you think that is a fitting name then I will go by it.”

“It was the name of a dog I had as a child.”

“Naming me after an animal?” the man, now named Sebastian, scoffed. “You are one to talk about rudeness…”

“He was a good dog, he meant a lot to me,” Ciel defended. “He saved me and my brother from burglars once, he was my protector.”

“Interesting, as I am now your protector,” Sebastian smiled. “Humans are such fascinating creatures. I have much to learn.”

*

By the time they reached the Phantomhive manor it was well after midnight. Even so Vincent was most likely in his study going over paperwork. Sebastian carried Ciel to the door.

“Do you want to stand? How stable are you?”

“I’m fine, put me down so I can confront my father,” Ciel’s eyes darkened.

“Excellent,” Sebastian held onto his arms, making sure Ciel had his balance. Ciel pressed forward and opened the study door. He ignored the pain of his wounds once again tearing, leaving a trail of blood on the hard wood floor. He was excruciatingly aware of how much muscle was missing in his legs as it felt like what was left would detach.

“Father!” he yelled. Vincent’s head shot up, his jaw dropped open at the sight of his bloodied but very much alive son.

“Ciel! I-“

“You sold me! You sold me to those creeps?” he accused.

“What are you talking about? What happened to you?” his eyes darted to the shadowy man stalking menacingly behind Ciel. “Who is that?”

“I overheard the phone call with my former employer, Vincent,” Sebastian narrowed his glowing eyes. “I rescued your son.”

“What are-you’re a demon!” Vincent stood, almost toppling over his chair. Sebastian shot a hand out and pinned Vincent to the wall with an unseen force.

“Why father?” Ciel screamed. “Why did you do it?”

“I had to!” Vincent yelled. “The business was failing! It was the only way I could keep it going!”

“So you sold me? Your only son! They were going to eat me! They were going to kill me!” Vincent glared at the duo and snapped.

“You were supposed to die! When you and your brother got pneumonia…how is it the asthmatic, weak, baby lunged son was the one that survived? You could never carry our name, your brother, he was the rightful heir! Look at you, even now you have someone else doing your work for you!” he cocked his head towards Sebastian.

“No,” Ciel’s face darkened. “This is all me…” He picked up the silver letter opener from his father’s desk. An amused smile graced his face when he ran his thumb against the blade finding it as sharp as he remembered. He recalled the day he accidentally found out just how sharp it was. His brother ran into their father’s office hoping to find something exciting to add to their props for play time. The tiny weapon was perfect for a swashbuckler. They were lucky that he only found that and in the end Ciel only received a nasty scratch to his cheek. Little did they know in the bottom drawer of the desk was daddy’s gun. After that day their father’s office was off limits to them. He missed his brother terribly. Perhaps he wouldn’t have been in this situation if he were still around. Then again maybe he would and it would hurt even more knowing his father chose to sell him and not his twin. He supposed he missed his mother too, the stories people told him of her made her sound wonderful. If she were still alive she wouldn’t have let this happen.

“You’re selfish Vincent! How could you turn like a snake on-on…family!” he pressed the letter opener against Vincent’s throat hard enough for a small line of blood to well up. “You’d rather the last of your kin die than live a little less in excess,” he pressed harder. “Well, you should have made sure the job was finished by your own hand,” he slowly dragged the blade, blood splattered as he hit arteries. “I want to see the light leave your eyes,” he growled as the blade pulled free. The look of shock was forever frozen on his father’s face. Sebastian let the body drop to the floor.

“Well done master,” Sebastian congratulated. “You are now head of the Phantomhives, what should my first action of duty be master?” Ciel turned to him, now covered in his father’s as well as his own blood.

“Sebas-“ his body drooped and eyes rolled back. Sebastian caught him before he could hit the ground. He cradled the boy in his arms and brushed the grey locks out of his face.

“Rest now, your legacy will wait for you,” Sebastian kissed the top of his head. “You are safe with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was a little confusion I'm adding a note on here, as I wasn't the clearest on Sebastian's position at the manor the party was taking place at. Sebastian started his work as a servant for that particular lord as just that, a servant. One day he snuck into the manor, during a different lavish party, and just followed what the other servants were doing. He blended in well enough that no one ever questioned him. To the man of the house he was just another lowlife servant. There was no need for him to hastily make a contract with such a distasteful man. Meanwhile every party the lord threw Sebastian was able to scout out potential people to contract. Party after party he found the same crowd of people, utterly boring. For him, his first contract needed to be special, it had to be someone just right. He wanted someone that was strong and defiant, like himself, but he also wanted someone that was very human, perhaps a bit emotional. He doesn't know what it's like to be human nor does he quite understand them, but he will learn.  
(There is a very good chance I will be revisiting this specific canon-divergent AU)


End file.
